lordsofuberdarkfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Lords of Uberdark Wiki
Isn't it a little early for this? I'll be more than happy to help out, but there really isn't much of anything to write yet. 16:15, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Early for what? There are lots of people interested in this game and not any sort of official community to speak of. This is a place for everyone who has information to gather it and help the community grow together, instead having everyone play the game alone.NitrosDragon 16:20, August 8, 2011 (UTC) I guess you're right. I just feel that pretty much anything that could be written at present would be guessing at best. This could prove useful for collecting technical issues and bug reports until we have more info. 16:26, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Right now I think the most important article would be the System Spec info and Interface (I just finished writing). Very helpful, since the controls shown in the game don't tell you much.NitrosDragon 17:00, August 8, 2011 (UTC) I saw that, very helpful! I made a change for the sake of being more user-friendly. Couldn't rename the page (I suspect this is to prevent link-breaking) so I created a new one called How to Play and just copied over everything from your page to that. Be sure to Follow that one instead. Also regarding technical issues and bug reports, I made a new page for that as well here: Bug Reports. Last but not least, I agree with NitrosDragon. It's also better if we get the bare bones up now rather than having to trudge through all that tedious stuff later. This will let us focus on newer content as it's added, rather than playing catch-up. Jace239 22:27, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Would love to help out with the Wiki, I've just been randomly editing pages, but I'm guessing I should probably confer with everyone else before doing more :P So... What needs doing? Blootack 22:54, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Right now the priority is probably the Bug Reports. Have a look over there if you haven't already. I could use some help checking out the current bug posted there. Jace239 22:58, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Jace, the wall has to be 1 "sphere" in width to "teleport" threw it, i've tested it multiple times. Also I vote we use a "sphere" (AKA: The construction cursor) as the un-official measurement of distance/width :3. Holylifestar 23:01, August 8, 2011 (UTC) By this, do you mean it must be 1 or less sphere wide, or 1 or more sphere wide? Is 1 sphere the minimum or the maximum width? I'll be looking into testing it shortly. Also I agree with the sphere as an un-official measurement unit for now. XD Jace239 23:06, August 8, 2011 (UTC) 1 or less sphere wide. I can't seem to get it just right to let me fall threw the map, but I am able to teleport through 1sphere wide walls with ease.Holylifestar 23:16, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I'm having a hard time reproducing it. Any chance you can record a video of it? I'll look into it some more in the morning. Others looking into this would be appreciated too. Also, please check the new template on the Bug Reports page. I made a new section specifically for Signatures, you can remove yours from the big Summary title part as that looks messy. Thanks. Jace239 23:39, August 8, 2011 (UTC) I'll record one tommorow. Once I do i'll add a comment to my Bug Report with the link to it :3 Holylifestar 23:49, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Awesome, thanks! Jace239 00:07, August 9, 2011 (UTC) I already have a video of the falling through floors, i'll edit the bug report with the video link. Holylifestar 00:17, August 9, 2011 (UTC) I left a reply. Thanks for posting the vid. I need sleep so I'll be back to add and improve things in the morning. Goodnight everyone, thanks for your contributions! :D Jace239 01:08, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Jace, I think we should go ahead and add a "Tools" page, sence more tools are planned such as the axe. Holylifestar 12:25, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Good idea, I agree. Add it under "Materials" on the front page. Or I can do it myself later if no one else does. Jace239 13:00, August 9, 2011 (UTC) I already made a tools page yesterday so there is no need. I'll link it to the front page now. TheDrummingFish 13:21, August 9, 2011 (UTC) I made an NPC page and was thinking if I should link it to the front page or not. What do you think Jace239? TheDrummingFish 14:33, August 9, 2011 (UTC) I wouldn't intill NPCs actually come our, or we get more news about em.Holylifestar 14:43, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Whoever keeps editing "Stone" with that unbreakable info thing, please read the comments of that page, and remove it.Holylifestar 14:54, August 9, 2011 (UTC) I agree with Holylifestar for now. Keep the page and keep working on it but don't link it to the front page just yet. I have an idea for where you can put it but I need to work on that first. Also I'll look into who's editing the Stone thing. Jace239 15:01, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Ok thanks will do. I've done so much through last night and all of today. TheDrummingFish 15:19, August 9, 2011 (UTC) I suggest we have a new part added to the template for Bug Reports, a "Conclusion:the conclusion of the bug discussion here, after it has been discusses in-depth, and a solution/answer has been found" Holylifestar 15:27, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Infact here's how I propose the Template to be. Summary (make this short but descriptive) *Signature: your Signature here (see below for details if you don't know how). Example: [http://lordsofuberdark.wikia.com/wiki/User:Jace239 Jace239 23:36, August 8, 2011 (UTC)] *System Spec Data: to [http://lordsofuberdark.wikia.com/wiki/System_Spec_Data System Spec Data for more details on this, reference your name on there in here, or provide as much data as possible.] *Current Build/Version of the Game: data. This can be found as part of the folder name, for example: UberdarkAlpha34 *Bug/Error/Problem: the problem you're experiencing here in as much detail as possible. *Steps to Reproduce: as many steps as you can remember that lead up to the bug. If you know exactly what causes it, even better, include that! *Theories: you have any solid, educated guesses on the technical side of what may be causing the problem, include this as well. *Discussion:the bug here with anyone who proposes a solution or is trying to help *Conclusion:the conclusion of the bug discussion here, after it has been discusses in-depth, and a solution/answer has been found Holylifestar 15:32, August 9, 2011 (UTC) I agree with Holylifestar. That's a good idea. TheDrummingFish 15:33, August 9, 2011 (UTC) I agree as well, great idea! In addition though, there should be a new guidline to mark the problem as concluded (or whatever the final status is) next to the summary once we have said conclusion. I'll add that in now. Also... TheDrummingFish, I've added a new subsection to the About the Game where you can put all the Unconfirmed Content you want ;D (Jace239 15:50, August 9, 2011 (UTC)) Haha thanks Jace239 i'll make you proud :) TheDrummingFish 15:54, August 9, 2011 (UTC) No problem. I screwed up on my wording though, please re-ead the page and look at the Example Section on there. It describes how I'd like it to be setup. So for example, make a new section for Materials and for Tools. Your Lava link would go under Materials and your Torch link would go under Tools. Keep up the good work ;D (Jace239 16:14, August 9, 2011 (UTC)) It is done :) (TheDrummingFish 16:24, August 9, 2011 (UTC)) Are there any other links you might want adding or creating for the front page Jace239? (TheDrummingFish 17:06, August 9, 2011 (UTC)) I'll get back to you on that in a bit, I have a lot going on right now. (Jace239 22:49, August 9, 2011 (UTC)) Yeah that's fine. I was only wondering. Need some work to do haha. :) (TheDrummingFish 22:50, August 9, 2011 (UTC)) I've been meaning to create a Suggestions page/section where people can put all their suggestions and ideas for the game in, but I've been held up by my own work (my youtube channel and such) and I don't want to half-ass it. Any ideas for what we should include in terms of guidelines, setting it up, etc.. ways to keep it organized and clutter-free, would be appreciated. I'll be able to focus on this more after I've gotten some much-needed sleep. Maybe I should just make a temporary page for the time being and then just transfer stuff from that later when we have something more polished. (Jace239 00:26, August 10, 2011 (UTC)) Do whatever you think is best or whatever's easiest :) Anyway goodnight (TheDrummingFish 00:28, August 10, 2011 (UTC)) I put up the Discussion section on the frontpage and linked it to the new Discussion page. Let me know what you all think about it. Also, if someone could go through this talk page and just re-arrange everything so that the newest comments are ontop and the oldest comments are on the bottom, and include some guidelines at the top to post new posts at the top from now on, that'd be a huge help. That way we don't all have to keep scrolling lower and lower each time to find the new posts :P Anyway, hahaha.. I need sleep. Goodnight everyone. Thanks for all your help! (Jace239 01:32, August 10, 2011 (UTC)) Whew... finally got some basic rules up. Be sure to check them out under the new About the Wiki section on the front page. I'm sure it'll be common sense for most of you, but nonetheless. If you see anything I've missed, please let me know and I'll update it. I'll work on making a better discussion section and linking to forums and the like in the morning. I'll also work on a Fandom section so we can get to more fun stuff. Goodnight, thanks to everyone who helped. (Jace239 00:18, August 11, 2011 (UTC)) Sorry I haven't been very active at all lately. Life's been pretty hectic and I'm planning to move soon. I'll try to get back into this before the new alpha is released but I can't make any promises. Keep at it though! A few things I'll note... I couldn't find the typos in the rules when I skimmed over it, so TheDrummingFish I'll talk to Verbal about maybe making you an admin if he hasn't already. Also, the underlined text on the front page in the news section really doesn't look good. Maybe we could figure out a better way to show off the creator's comments? That's all for now, I'll check back tomorrow. (Jace239 23:11, August 24, 2011 (UTC)) Thanks Jace. I've altered the look of the front page news from underlining to italics. Let me know what you think. I'll keep the wiki active and informed whilst you're gone as always :) Also I would love to be an admin and you can trust me. I just want this wiki to progress as fast as possible and to be as informed as it possibly can. (TheDrummingFish 05:55, August 25, 2011 (UTC)) Main-Page deleted? I recovered it and wanna know if this was right. Who and why has/was the mainpage deleted? I just recovered it and hope, that this was no fail. If there is a site, that will be completely deleted, I would appreciate, if someone could legitimize that some minutes before. if my recovering was a fault, you can just re-delete the page. ;FrEsHdFaN1 17:47, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks a lot FrEsHdFaN1. It was edited by someone trying to damage the site. Thanks for changing it back. This has happened once before so if anything happens similar with no summary given please change it right back. (TheDrummingFish 18:31, October 8, 2011 (UTC))